Options
by FullMentalPanic
Summary: Freedom can be illuminating, and make you realize you're not who you thought you were. Romance Most Contrived Prompt. [Twelve Shots Of Summer]


**Options**

When Calypso again walked freely upon the earth, it was with a twinge a regret. The elation that she would no longer be contained in her garden in isolation, had quickly dissolved into dismay over how she would still be alone. She could finally meet and form connections with multiple beings, but that one singular love had passed her by. Feeling dejected, she decided to make her first forays of freedom into the human world rather than the divine. She still harbored lingering resentment toward most of those who claimed godhood.

Knowing that anything suspicious about her would be veiled by the mist, she slipped into one of the places humans seemed to socialize, and was immediately astonished and thrilled.

There was a man leaning against the counter, and she knew he was her destiny. His hair was thick and wavy, sweeping past a jawline that would demand the respect of armies. His slump was completely loose, the mark of a man utterly at ease in his surroundings and confident in his ability to deal with any eventuality. He caught her gaze and raised one smooth eyebrow. She wasn't quite ready to speak to him yet, and she looked away with a blush...

Only for her eyes to collide with another gentleman at a tall corner table. His swirled his drink in its glass, a slight smile pulling at his mouth as he stared off into space. His eyes were shadowed, deep, and soulful. A man who would feel profoundly and linger on the delights of life. She took a step forward...

"Excuse me."

She turned, realizing she'd been rooted in the doorway for the past thirty seconds.

His grin lit up his face.

_Dimples_.

"Just trying to get over to the karaoke."

His hair was short, emphasizing his well-shaped head. What was a carry-o-key?

"Do you sing?"

"No," she answered quietly. "But I would like to hear you."

The grin widened. He was so friendly, someone who would reach out to those around him with compassion and understanding.

Stepping with him toward one side of the room, a sudden crack swept her attention in the opposite direction.

A very loud man was shouting and gesticulating with a long, wooden pole he had apparently broken in half. He wasn't afraid to take a stand on something and fight. His shoulders were broad.

There was something tugging her back in the carry-o-key direction. She went with the pull, but her interest was again arrested.

Hunched in a far corner, a portly man gazed morosely at a half-empty cup. Here was someone who understood heartache, disappointment...maybe even imprisonment. She could understand someone like that, he could understand her. If he would look up he would know their lives would fit together like solder and iron.

The tugging increased, and she looked into the shining grey eyes of the carry-o-key man. His friendly smile was still in place. Companionship was something she'd longed to spend her life experiencing.

She looked back at the counter. The man with the commanding jaw was as impressive as ever. Respect went hand in hand with everlasting love.

She blinked.

Calypso was confused.

* * *

It took her quite some time to find Percy Jackson, especially since her head kept getting turned in the direction of some well-favored man every few seconds. It provided her with several recent examples of manliness to compare him too when she saw him again.

He had the same black, storm cloud of hair, ocean green eyes, flickering intensity and sarcasm. His hair wasn't as long as it could be, though. She liked it longer than chin-length. Fighting a war had quite obviously had a positive physical effect on him, but his shoulders still weren't as broad as that man who had started breaking wooden poles and tables in the shop where humans socialized. Or the two in matching uniforms who had dragged that man away in slender chains.

There were also many men much more confident than him. He was decidedly edgy as he shifted his eyes from her to the blonde girl coolly assessing Calypso.

"I would like to ask you a question, Percy," Calypso said without preamble.

"'Kay." Percy seemed even more uncomfortable as the blonde girl's expression grew cooler.

"How do I know when love is true?"

"...What?"

"I thought I would be able to tell when I met a heart that my own could love and join with. And I can. But there's more than one."

"...How many are we talking about?" Percy asked.

She knew he would be able to understand, and he was so wise to gather all the information while he came to the correct answer. Intelligence was very attractive. "Thousands."

The blonde girl scoffed.

Percy choked. "Are you - what are - how can you be _in love_ with that many guys?"

"I can see into them," she said with slow dreaminess. "All the wonderful things that they are and are capable of, and I love them for it."

"Yeah, it kinda takes more than a positive outlook to make a relationship work."

"But which one is _the one_? I've never had to choose before."

"There's no hierarchy? Are any of them a little more...loveable than others?"

She shook her head. "They're all magnificent."

"Uh, what matters to you? Find out who wants the same things you do."

"Eternal love and devotion?"

"...Okay, but if you're a little more specific you'll probably be able to narrow it down more."

"What if they all want what I do?"

"They won't, but, compare them. Some guys do some things better than other guys."

She frowned. "Love doesn't judge."

"Ask someone else then!" he exclaimed in agitation, then blurted, "_Not_ Aphrodite...or any of the other gods."

Calypso gave him a look that communicated she was already aware of the relational failings running rampant through Olympus. "I'm not sure how to make my choice."

"...The point is you actually have a choice now. No one's going to drop just one guy in front of you. Word of advice, though? You don't have to pick anyone the first week after you left your garden. That's like picking out the first item on a French menu before you even know what it is."

"Percy, your advice is so valuable to me. The way that you reach out -"

"_You're welcome_. Good luck!"

He and the blonde girl hustled away, and Calypso took a moment to savor how considerate he'd been in speaking with her...and then she noticed a man with beautifully golden hair and an intelligent spark of good humor in his eye...

* * *

A/N: Cal might not have been this naive, but it is a parody and she was apparently secluded for more than few thousand years, so that can account for some culture shock. I thought it was an interesting take to have Calypso only have guys who she would fall in love with sent to her garden/island. Personally though, I think her attraction stemmed more from wishful assumption and the fact that she hadn't seen a man in awhile. This was written in response to the 'Romance Most Contrived' prompt for the 'Twelve Shots of Summer'. Check out our forum/community and the other entries!


End file.
